runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Stealing Creation
Stealing Creation is an activity where the aim is to gain points by creating equipment to try and beat the opposing team. The activity itself gives no experience for any actions performed within it, but players earn points which may be exchanged for items that allow experience to be gained at an increased rate elsewhere. The official worlds for Stealing Creation are worlds 158 and 164. An unofficial world is 24, dedicated to collecting. Please note this is a safe activity as players are not allowed to bring any items into the activity, but you will lose the in-game clay items if you do die. (exceptions apply if using Protect Item prayer) How to get there Stealing Creation, as well as Clan Wars and a portal to Fist of Guthix, is located in the Gamers' Grotto, south of Falador. It is in the north section of the cave. This can be reached by walking to the entrance hole or by teleporting using a games necklace. Aim of the Game The aim of the game is to score as many points as possible. Every point you score is added to your team's score and the team with the most points at the end wins. Points can be scored in many different ways, including: *Gathering clay *Making objects *Attacking members from the other team Sacred Clay The game is full of sacred clay deposits. These can be excavated by a skill, either Fishing, Woodcutting, Hunter or Mining. Once gathered, the clay can be used with a creation kiln to create an item. Clay is split into classes, from 1 to 5 and to gather or use higher Class clay, a higher level is required. *Class 1 Clay has no level requirement *Class 2 Clay requires a level of 20 in the relevant skill *Class 3 Clay requires a level of 40 in the relevant skill *Class 4 Clay requires a level of 60 in the relevant skill *Class 5 Clay requires a level of 80 in the relevant skill Rewards After finishing a game, a player gets a number of points, depending on how many points they scored in the game. With these points they can buy morphic/volatile items. These tools will give a bonus to the normal experience when training the skill. Morphic Tool A morphic tool costs 20 reward points. When used, a player is able to choose what kind of tool they wish their morphic tool to become. They can choose between one of the following: *Sacred clay hatchet *Sacred clay butterfly net *Sacred clay hammer *Sacred clay harpoon *Sacred clay fletching knife *Sacred clay needle *Sacred clay pickaxe They will give twice the normal experience when used. Volatil Tool A volatile tool is similar to a morphic tool. The only differences are that it lasts slightly longer and will transform into a random tool upon operation. These will give 2.2x the amount of normal experience when used. Non-Combat Skills The skills in Stealing Creation are mixed varied to the games map layout. Runecrafting While playing Stealing Creation, a user can make catalytic (combat) runes and elemental runes. The amount of runes you make from one clay depends on Runecrafting level and the type of clay used. Thieving In Stealing Creation, you can pickpocket other users to take resources (e.g. runes or clay) away from them. You can pickpocket anyone that has up to 20 thieving levels above you. Construction (Barriers) Barriers are often used to keep the other team away from resources or kilns, barriers may also be used to protect a player from the other team as the other team would have to break the barrier to attack. Barriers degrade as time goes by, however, barriers can be fixed by adding the same level clay barrier or higher to the original barrier. Hunting (c1-c5 clay) Hunting is used to collect clay in order to make barriers, runes, weapons, armour, potions and other equipment. Mining (c1-c5 clay) Mining is used to collect clay in order to make barriers, runes, weapons, armour, potions and other equipment. Woodcutting (c1-c5 clay) Woodcutting is used to collect clay in order to make barriers, runes, weapons, armour, potions and other equipment. Fishing (c1-c5 clay) Fishing is used to collect clay in order to make barriers, runes, weapons, armour, potions and other equipment. Agility The agility skill is used to evade attackers by using shortcuts/obstacles to distance yourself from people that are pursuing you. Summoning Summoning is a very useful skill to use in Stealing Creation because familiars can attack opponents, store clays and other items, and can be used to deposit clay to your base. Summoning scrolls are often used in Non-combat Stealing Creation for fast points. Herblore Herblore in Stealing Creation is used to make potions. Getting Clay As soon as you enter the game, you notice that the map of the game is spread out with different places to get clay, Shards (c1) And other skills only Class 2 clay and above, The way to get started is to pick up some shards, and make a class 1 tool of your choosing, You can use your hands to chip off from Class 2+ clay, but it would take quite a long time to get some, probably the enemy would all ready be attacking. After you get one clay of the type you wish, fire the clay in a kiln into the tool you want. Then use that tool which will speed up the process extremely until you are happy with the amount you have, if you are a skiller, do this throughout the game Ready for Combat There are 3 types of skills for combat, -Magic NOTE: ANCIENTS ARE AVAILABLE FOR USE IN THIS GAME Clay can be transformed into magical gear, you can runecraft runes, and you can make robes and a staff, and even Magic Potions, Depending on the level of clay you use depends on how strong the defense or offense of the armor is. There are 2 types of runes, Catalytic, and Elemental. they both vary, Elemental runes hold Fire, Air, Water, and Earth runes. Catalytic runes hold, Law, Chaos, Death, Blood, Soul, Nature, and Mind. Being one of the most useful, mages are the most stolen from, and you can lose ALL your runes. -Ranged Clay can be transformed into Ranging bodies, Chaps, Coifs, Sacred clay bow, and arrows. Ranging potions are available. The strength of the arrows depends on what level Clay you use. -Melee Melee armor can be made with Sacred clay, and is one of the most used for higher levels. There are many melee weapons Dagger, Warhammer, and Scimitar. The level of these depend Again on What level clay you use. Clans and All-Comers There are two types of games you can join, an all comers game, where everyone can join, and a clan game, where you have a 5v5-200v200 clan battle. There are NO differences in gameplay other than who can join. Category: Articles Category:Activities